


Accidental Fusion

by cricketofthedead



Category: Cecilos - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tattooed!Cecil, i thought of cecilos, i was rewatching steven universe and i love it when stevonnie fuses, just pure fluff, not completely human cecil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 16:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5709712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricketofthedead/pseuds/cricketofthedead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos can't dance. Cecil tries to teach him. But Cecil has danced for a while either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this late last night and its short so?? idk i like how it turned out so lmao

Carlos couldn't dance. He had never really tried, but he knew he wouldn't be any good at it. Besides, he had other things to do, things that were more important than learning to dance. Cecil, on the other hand, loved to dance. He would sashay through their house, humming along to an old tune as he did chores, or cooked, or really did anything. Carlos had thought about asking Cecil to teach him about dancing, or at least tell him why Cecil did so often. Not that he minded, he adored it when his adorable boyfriend skipped throughout the house, humming and generally having a fantastic time. He had thought about it, but decided against it. He had better things to do.  
That was, until he and Cecil were graciously invited to the Night Vale Official Opera Night by Old Woman Josie. Cecil had burst into their home, more excited than usual, and quickly told Carlos about opera night. Carlos had stiffened as Cecil went on and on about how fun it would be to dance and have fun. Carlos let out a nervous laugh and agreed, probably a bit too eagerly. Cecil cocked his head, looking at his handsome boyfriend with a curious gaze.  
"Is there something the matter, dear Carlos?" He had inquired, a tinge of worry becoming evident on his features. Carlos had sighed, shaking his head, and looking back at Cecil.  
"I can't dance, Cecil. I never learned how. Didn't have the time, I suppose," he had mumbled, dropping his gaze to the floor. Cecil's face had immediately brightened.  
"Oh, is that all?!" He had exclaimed, looking excited once more.  
"Why, Carlos, that's just fine! Better than fine! I'll just teach you!" Carlos had glanced up at his smiling boyfriend, and managed a small smile back.  
"Thanks, Ceec."

\---

Later that night, they were standing in the living room, Cecil looking ecstatic.  
"Okay!" He exclaimed loudly, clapping his hands together.  
"Put your hand here," he instructed, guiding Carlos' right hand to his hip.  
"And the other one here." He smiled, and clasped Carlos' free hand in his own. Carlos felt Cecil's other hand rest on his shoulder. He smiled at Cecil, simply because the voice of Night Vale's excitement was contagious. Cecil explained to Carlos that he would lead, and Carlos could follow him, to learn the basics. As they stepped together, Carlos' gaze staying at his feet, as to not trip up Cecil or himself, and Cecil's gaze staying on Carlos. Carlos looked up after a while too, and grinned at Cecil, who laughed. Just as he did, the two stumbled, and Cecil fell backwards. Quickly, Carlos moved his hand to grasp Cecil's other hand, to keep him from falling. As they steadied, their faces only inches apart, Carlos noticed something. Cecil's tattoos were that something. They were glowing, showing through the white shirt he was wearing. As he opened his mouth to speak, everything went white.

\---

Carlos sat up, rubbing his head. As he did so, he paused, feeling the right side of his head. His hair was... cut shorter on that side. He blinked and looked down at his shaky hands. He could see one hand sported purple tattoos, the same ones that Cecil had. Cecil. Carlos glanced frantically around for his boyfriend, and found him nowhere. He started to panic, until a familiar voice sounded inside his head.  
"Why, dear Carlos! I do apologize, this hasn't happened in quite a while. It's exhilerating, is it not? To be two people, but one person? Fusion is mysterious, yes?" Cecil's voice sounded as if the man was right in Carlos' head. Just as Carlos was about to speak out loud, he felt his own limbs move, his legs shakily trying to hoist his body up. His left arm shot side ways and gripped the coffee table, using it as leverage to haul himself (themself? Carlos didn't know) onto his feet. They stood shakily for a moment, before Carlos tried something.  
"C-...Cecil?" The voice that spoke his words wasn't quite his, but wasn't quite not.  
"Yes!" His own mouth exclaimed back. His voice sounded layered, as if he and Cecil were speaking at the same time. This time, it was Carlos who moved the left arm, lifting it from the table, and stretching it out in front of him. He had never been more terrified and fascinated. Cecil could apparently sense these feelings, as Carlos felt his lips move, and heard the odd, layered voice speak again.  
"Do... do you not like it? We can unfuse at once if you d-" Carlos interrupted, a smile erupting on their face.  
"N-No! Cecil, this is... we are... so awesome! Scientifically speaking, that is. This is so unique and interesting and odd and, and..." They sighed contently.  
"And right." Carlos could feel Cecil's happiness along with his own, and they grinned wider. It would be a tad surprising to the people at the opera tonight when they started dancing, but, hey, why not start a good party with a good surprise?


End file.
